


Composure

by Besin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/Besin
Summary: “If I knew all I had to do was spill wine on you to get you to take your clothes off, I’d carry a flask.”At Noctis' and Luna's wedding, Prompto and Ignis sneak away for some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my wonderful editor, [Coffee](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)! Enjoy your gift.

Tugging at the tight collar of his suit, Prompto surveys the party with nervous eyes.

So. Many. Rich people.

The wedding reception is winding down, with Noctis and Luna shaking hands and smiling politely as everyone digs into cake and fancy bite-sized snacks. They look too good to eat. Honestly, did they have to put sugar lace on everything?

And then there’s Ignis.

Dressed to impress.

He’s got a cravat on. Prompto wants to kill him. Honestly, the tease. It makes sense, though, seeing as Noctis is wearing a cravat, too. As is Luna, technically. It hangs from the throat of her jacket, held by hooks and snaps. It’s all very lovely.

But _Ignis_.

He’s making rounds through the room. Checking on guests and receiving compliments on his speech, cane sweeping from chair to chair before pausing. Having a small chat.

A woman crashes into him, spilling her wine all down his front.

Prompto watches, amused, as Ignis asks if she’s alright. There’s a short conversation. Smiles. A nervous apology. With the wine stain stark against his jacket, Ignis makes his way to the bar. Before long he’s inches away, raising his hand. “Bartender?”

“You can’t be thinking of ordering a club soda,” Prompto finds himself snorting. “It’s not gonna touch that.”

“I was told it wasn’t that bad.”

Blue eye raked down the suit, taking in the stain that trailed from a slowly reddening cravat to the dark splash on a thigh. “You’re going to have to change. You can’t tell me you don’t have a backup suit.”

A smile. “I can’t say I don’t,” the man replies. “Would you mind accompanying me? There are some snaps in the back of my backup.”

“Is that why it’s the backup?”

A nod.

They step toward the doors, moving out into a sparsely populated hall before making their way to a different wing of the castle. Prompto throws Noctis a quick text.

 _Someone spilled wine on Ignis. Getting him cleaned up_.

“Told Noctis where we are.”

“My thanks,” Ignis replies easily, head high even as the wine began to squelch between his thighs.

“So composed,” Prompto drawls. He motions to the cane, now held up and away from the ground. “I see you’re rocking the cane today.”

“To prevent moments such as these.” A wan smile. “But I guess there’s no accounting for the grace of strangers.”

“I guess not.”

Ignis’ room is neat. The suit is laid out neatly on his bed. Prompto slides a hand across the fine fabric before turning to Ignis, amused. “Come on. Shed ‘em.”

“So indelicate.”

“If I knew all I had to do was spill wine on you to get you to take your clothes off, I’d carry a flask.”

“Would you now?”

“How else am I supposed to get you alone?”

A snort. “Rule number four, remember? We need to attend the reception.”

“Yeah, yeah, the reception of Noctis marrying the love of his life.” Prompto spun, taking the clean suit jacket in hand and holding it against the light. “Tell me this; when are they going to attend our wedding?”

“We can’t-”

“Right,” he snaps, turning to face his partner. “That’s illegal.”

Shirt off, cravat in hand, Ignis looks like something carved from stone, painted with care and love. His expression sags at the edges. It drags at the scars across his face, making him look far older than thirty-four. “He’ll come around,” he insists lowly. “He’s a good man.”

“Have you even talked to him about us, yet?”

“Have you?”

“You’re his advisor,” Prompto shoots back. “He’ll listen to you.”

“And you’re his best friend.”

Running a hand nervously through his hair, Prompto shakes his head. “Whatever. Let’s get you dressed.”

**…**

Prompto recalls the rules he and Ignis had put in place months before as he rounds the reception hall. As he settles into the seat beside Ignis at the main table.

  1. _Keep an reasonable distance between each other whenever possible._



Grabbing at his chair, Prompto shifts his seat closer to Ignis, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Sorry about earlier.”

Ignis bit his lip. “This is not the best time to have this conversation.”

  1. _Avoid physical contact._



Sliding his hand up the man’s thigh under the table, he watches Ignis fight the urge to jump at the contact.

  1. _No dirty talk._



“You look so much nicer in this suit. The buttons really accentuate your dick.”

Ignis’ face turned toward him, mouth a thin line.

  1. _No sneaking away from public events for a quick lay._



…

“Kitchen’s empty,” Prompto announces, pulling Ignis through the swinging door before dragging him around the counter. Pushing him up against the granite, he snatches Ignis’ glasses from his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing gets me hotter than looking at your face,” he drawls back. He perches the glasses on his nose. “Plus, you can spend the rest of the evening knowing that you came all over your own glasses.” And with this he falls quickly to his knees.

“You’re impossible.”

“I just love seeing you crack.” Fingers working at the line of buttons along Ignis’ groin, Prompto undoes them as quickly as he can before reaching in and pulling out the long, curved cock with a mischievous grin. “Almost as much as I love your dick.”

Ignis whimpers as a warm mouth sucks him down.

Prompto opens his throat. _Like a yawn, but not_ , he thinks, swallowing the cock down until it’s sheathed entirely, nose pressing into a tanned hip to accommodate the curve. His eyes flick up.

Expression twisting, Ignis grips the edge of the counter, knuckles white and mouth agape. As Prompto swallows, a line of drool slips out of the corner of his lips. Hands quickly draw up to wipe it away.

A seed of satisfaction sprouts in Prompto’s stomach. All at once he pulls back, then slams forward. He pauses for a second on the next go. Fumbles to sheathe his teeth. It’s wet and loud; one gross slurp after the next.

Ignis can barely stand. His knees begin to shake. But as a creak sounds through the room, they both freeze.

“Ignis?”

Prompto’s eyes slide shut, and he attempts not to choke as he holds Ignis’ dick fully down his throat.

“Coctura, hello.”

“Is everything alright? It’s not like you to leave like this.”

“I’m perfectly alright, thank you. Just had a bit too much to drink. I’m taking a moment to myself. Alone.”

“Well, I won’t disturb you, then.”

“Thank you.”

“Where are your glasses?”

Prompto’s heart almost stopped.

“I’ve taken them off for a bit. Not to worry.”

“Oh. Okay. Feel better.”

As the door slams shut in her wake, Prompto pulls off with a horrendous sound. “That was close.” He wastes no time, wrapping his hand around the head of Ignis’ uncircumsized dick and jerking it quickly.

The groan that follows is almost angry.

Prompto grins as the cock in his hand pulses, sending stripes of come across his face and glasses. He allows himself to be pulled up. For an eager tongue to lick up everything that can be found. “You’re so gross.”

“And you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the pleasure to love.”

A flush stole across pale cheeks. His lips purse. Rising to his feet, he presses a quick kiss to an angular jaw. “Will you talk to him?”

Ignis’ slides his hands down pale arms before cupping Prompto’s hands in his. “We’ll ask him together.”

“Tonight?”

Pale lips part to respond, only to pause. “Not tonight,” he says after a while. “After the Honeymoon.”

“Oh. Right. That, uh… Yeah. After the Honeymoon.” A pause. A breath. A kiss. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“If he says yes, will you marry me?”

Ignis fixed him with a smile. “I thought we’d already established I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://besin-is-a-moogle.tumblr.com).


End file.
